koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
List of KNS Deaths
Here now are the lists of deaths that have happened, be it temporarily or permanent: Main Series Temp Deaths (Killed by) by Before Series *Agatu (Dark Dragon (from Abu the Little Dinosaur)) Bracelets *UPDATE: Cast of Star vs the Forces of Evil (Star's Magic Incinerating Existence) Reset Season 1 *BJ (Snake while possessed) Reset *Leon Trisky (Snake while possessed) Reset *Captain Dan Black (Spikes on Ship) Reset *Emily Reincarnated (Justin while possessed) Reset *Victoria Reincarnated (Dead Dan while possessed) Reset *Victor Reincarnated (Sucked into Space) Reset *Justin Siskyroul (William) Reset *Lee Siskyroul (Miss Whoops while possessed) Reset *Williams Levin (OC) (not related to Kevin Levin) (The Duke) Reset *Serena/Sailor Moon (Justin Lawson) Reset *Justin Lawson (The Duke) Reset *William LaBouche (Sailor Moon/Sailor Moon Clone) Reset *The Duke (Sabrina) Reset *Alicia Trisky (The Duke) Reset *Maz (The Duke) Reset *Stupid (Fatal Hilarity) Revival *Wheezy (Fatal Hilarity) Revival *Greasy (Fatal Hilarity) Revival *Psycho (Trigger & Nutsy (accidentally), causing him to fall into the DIP Machine Brush) [] *Smart Ass/Wise Guy (Became a Heartless) Revival *Sarah (Lost Her Heart and Became Lifeless Vessel) Returned to Her *All (but Maleficent, Courage, Bubbles, Sailor Moon, Disney & WB Toons) (Heartless Sending World to Darkness) Revival *Chrono (Lavos) Egg *Ken Ichigouchi (Lavos) Egg *Wall-E (Auto) Eve *Setsuna/Sailor Pluto (Suicides, then later used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Utena/Sailor Tatooine (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Anthy/Sailor Alderan (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Misaki/Sailor Tuffles (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Megumi/Sailor Albion (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Leo the Robot (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Sabrina & her Pokemon (Used Time Stop Forbidden Move) Reset *Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Died Using Attack on DD Girls) Reset *Amy/Sailor Mercury (DD Girls) Reset *Danny Fenton/Phantom (Auntie Roon from Killing Curse) Reset *Juniper Lee (Auntie Roon from Killing Curse) Reset *Boomer (DD Girls) Reset *Berry/Sailor Vegeta (DD Girls) Reset *Mina/Sailor Venus (Died Using Attack on DD Girls) Reset *Raye/Sailor Mars (Died Using Attack on DD Girls) Reset *Arukenimon (MaloMyotismon) Reset *Mummymon (MaloMyotismon) Reset *Jake Long (Queen Beryl) Reset *Vultureman (Explosion from Sailor Cluster Prime) Reset *Jenny/Sailor Cluster Prime (Self-Destructed to Save Others) Reset *Princess Morebucks (Vultureman while possessed) Reset *Katz (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Mirage (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Chase Young (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Merlock (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Brick (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Butch (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Ami/Sailor Star Lover (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Yumi/Sailor Star Rocker (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Powerpuff Girls/Sailor Puffs/Powerpuff Girls Z (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Cherry/Sailor Terra (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Fuzzy/Sir Emblem (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Darian/Tuxedo Mask/Endymion (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) Reset *Queen Beryl (Serenity while she herself is in Metallia) Reset *Julyala/Sailor Solaris/Princess Julayla (Serenity while she herself is in Metallia) Reset *Serena/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity (Died Using Silver Crystal on Metallia) Reset Season 2 *Prince Diamond (Black Lady & Mr. Scatterbrain) [] *Sapphire (Black Lady & Mr. Scatterbrain) [] *Merlock (Nightmare King) [] *Tak (Nightmare King) [] *Kairi (Lost Her Heart and Became Lifeless Vessel) Heart *Misty (Lost Her Heart and Became Lifeless Vessel) Heart *Jake Long (Lost His Heart and Became Lifeless Vessel) Heart *Darian/Tuxedo Mask (Lost His Heart and Became Lifeless Vessel) Heart *Tidus (Heartless Sending World to Darkness) Revival *Wakka (Heartless Sending World to Darkness) Revival *Yuffie (Heartless Sending World to Darkness) Revival *Sora (KH) (Became a Heartless) Heart *Delete (Became a Heartless) Heart *Betty (Became a Heartless) Heart *Serena/Sailor Moon (Became a Heartless) Heart *Amy/Sailor Mercury (Became a Heartless) Heart *Danny Fenton (Became a Heartless) Heart *Juniper Lee (Became a Heartless) Heart *Swiper (Became a Heartless) Heart *Momoko/Blossom Z/Sailor Kamino (Became a Heartless) Heart *Miyako/Bubbles Z/Sailor Tokyo (Became a Heartless) Heart *Kaoru/Buttercup Z/Sailor Corusant (Became a Heartless) Heart *Snake (Became a Heartless) Heart *Princess (Became a Heartless) Heart *Vultureman (Became a Heartless) Heart *Maximus (Became a Heartless) Heart *Nemesis (Became a Heartless) Heart *Ami/Sailor Star Lover (Became a Heartless) Heart *Ash (Became a Heartless) Heart *Hinata (Became a Heartless) Heart *Naruto (Became a Heartless) Heart *Sasuke (Became a Heartless) Heart *Digit (Became a Heartless) Heart *Gaz (Became a Heartless) Heart *Roy (FE) (Became a Heartless) Heart *Alan Matthews (Became a Heartless) Heart *William LaBouche (Became a Heartless) Heart *Julayla/Sailor Solaris (Became a Heartless) Heart *Fuzzy Lumpkins/Sir Emblem (Became a Heartless) Heart *Roll (Became a Heartless) Heart *Tron Bonne (Became a Heartless) Heart *Goten (Became a Heartless) Heart *Grievous (Became a Heartless) Heart *Yumi/Sailor Star Rocker (Became a Heartless) Heart *Larxene (Bowser) [] *Subaru (Wererats) [] *Sokka (Wererats) [] *Toph (Wererats) [] *Jaden (Wererats) [] *Xion (Wacky) [] *Tsukasa (Kid, Roxas, Gwen, Dende, & Imax) [] *Aang (Kid, Roxas, Gwen, Dende, & Imax) [] *Katara (Kid, Roxas, Gwen, Dende, & Imax) [] *Roxas (Fused with Sora) [] *Gwen (Fused with Serena/Sailor Moon) [] *Tyler (Fused with Goten) [] *Lindsey (Fused with Amy/Sailor Mercury) [] *Owen (Fused with Fuzzy) [] *Izzy (Fused with Julayla/Sailor Solaris) [] *Ezekiel (Fused with Alan Matthews) [] *Eva (Fused with Kaoru/Buttercup/Sailor Corusant) [] *Leshawna (Fused with Momoko/Blossom/Sailor Kamino) [] *Heather (Fused with Princess) [] *Justin (Fused with Vultureman) [] *Katie (Fused with Roll) [] *Sadie (Fused with Tron Bonne) [] *Bridgette (Fused with Ami/Sailor Star Lover) [] *Geoff (Fused with Ash) [] *Harold (Fused with Sasuke) [] *Duncan (Fused with Naruto) [] *Courtney (Fused with Hinata) [] *Beth (Fused with Nemesis) [] *Cody (Fused with Maximus) [] *DJ (Fused with Roy (FE)) [] *Noah (Fused with William LaBouche) [] *Chrono (Fused with Danny Fenton) [] *Marle (Fused with Juniper Lee) [] *Lucca (Fused with Yumi/Sailor Star Rocker) [] *Frog (Fused with Snake) [] *Robo (Fused with Digit) [] *Ayla (Fused with Gaz/Sailor Irk) [] *Magus (Fused with Grievous) [] *Kid (Fused with Jenny Wakeman) [] *Lynx (Fused with Swiper) [] *Stupid (Became a Heartless) [] *Wheezy (Became a Heartless) [] *Greasy (Became a Heartless) [] *Psycho (Became a Heartless) [] *Sarah (Became a Heartless) [] *Vexen (Axel) [] *Leaxus (Riku/Xenohort, Sailor Mars/Azula, Rika/Demona, & Jack/Jareth) [] *Marluxia (KNS & Team Spicer) [] *Zexion (Replicas of Riku, Rika, Jack, and Sailor Mars) [] *Scar (Hyenas) [] *Demyx (Cruel Twilight Band (Argit, Ember, Mr. Rude, & Miss Naughty)) [] *Hector Barbossa (Jack Sparrow) [] *Axel (Sacrificed to Save Friends) [] *Namine (Fused with Kairi) [] *Trent (Fused with Darian/Tuxedo Mask) [] *Schala (Fused with Miyako/Bubbles/Sailor Tokyo) [] *Goliath (Fused with Jake Long) [] *Elisa (Fused with Misty) [] *Xaldin (Master Form Keyblade Masters) [] *Luxord (Sailor Moon) [] *Xigbar (Schala) [] *Saix (Wacky) [] *Xenahort (Ansem's Machine) [] *Serge (Fused with Leo) [] *Snowball (Xemnas partially) [] *White Rabbit (Disney) (Mad Hatter) Revived *White Rabbit (Care Bears) (Mad Hatter) Revived *Red King (KNS & Team Spicer) Revived *Mad Hatter (KNS & Team Spicer) Revived *Gryphon (Stan the Jabberwocky) Revived *Stan the Jabberwocky (KNS & Team Spicer) Revived *Red Queen (KNS & Team Spicer) Revived *Cheshire Cat (Alice) (Wizard) Revived *Cheshire Cat (Disney) (Wizard) Revived *Adelaine (Kate & Ratigan) Healing Powers *Hiram the Mouse King (Stabbed by Swiper, Hans, and Tuxedo Mask, then shot by Warren) Healing Powers Season 3 *Serena/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity (Used Up Crystal's Power on Meteor) [] *Julayla/Sailor Solaris/Princess Julayla (Used Up Crystal's Power on Meteor) [] *Eggman (Council of 4) in Maxwell Edison, the Cat and His Dreams *Gruntilda (Pokemon) in Maxwell Edison, the Cat and His Dreams *Akihiro Kurata (B.L. Zeebub & Devils) [] *Snakelord (Sailor Moon) Changing *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Carl) [] *Michiru/Sailor Neptune (Eudiel) Talismans Revealed *Haruka/Sailor Uranus (Suicides) Talismans Revealed *Sedusa (Eudiel) in Maxwell Edison, the Cat and His Dreams *Yuck (Eudiel) [] *Mortimer (Eudiel) in Maxwell Edison, the Cat and His Dreams *Slade (Ayami) [] *Luthor (Ayami) [] *Joker (Ayami) [] *Harley Quinn (Ayami) [] *Gizmo (Teknophage) [] *See-More (Teknophage) [] *Mammoth (Teknophage) [] *Billy Numerous (Teknophage) [] *Kid Wykkyd (Teknophage) [] *Eudiel (Crocodiles) [] *Mimette (Crocodiles) [] *Vilvuy (Crocodiles) [] *Tellu (Crocodiles) [] *Cyprine (Accidental Suicide) [] *Ptiole (Accidental Suicide) [] *Mordecai (Heart Crystal Taken) [] *Rigby (Heart Crystal Taken) [] *Sailor Mini Moon (Heart Crystal Taken) [] *James (Heart Crystal Taken) [] *Hotaru/Sailor Saturn (Death Reborn Revolution Attack) Rebirth Season 4 *Teknophage (Galaxia) [] *Ayami (Galaxia) [] *"All" (Dimentio) [] *Discord (Stoned by Mane Six, then restoned by Pericles) [] *Max Sr. Sr. (Bonechill after Youth Drained) Revived UPCOMING Season 5 *Amy/Sailor Mercury (Galaxia) [] *Raye/Sailor Mars (Galaxia) [] *Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Galaxia) [] *Mina/Sailor Venus (Galaxia) [] *Setsuna/Sailor Pluto (Uranus & Neptune) [] *Hotaru/Sailor Saturn (Uranus & Neptune) [] *Michiru/Sailor Neptune (Galaxia) [] *Haruka/Uranus (Galaxia) [] *Serena/Sailor Moon (Galaxia) [] *Chibi Chibi (Galaxia) [] Season 6 *Paloma (Dominos) [] Unknown/Upcoming Side Stories Temp Deaths (Killed by) Between Season 1 & 2 *Danni/Sailor Cerium Ghost (Galaxia) [] During Ch 8 Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 *Catsy (Red Guy) [] *Birdie (Red Guy) [] *Avery (Red Guy) [] *Prisma (Red Guy) [] Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 During OAV 2A Between OAV 2B & Special 2 During OAV 2C Between OAV 2C Epilogues Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Gene Berry (Natalie Burrows) [] *Gene Burrows (Natalie) [] *Natalie (Ratigan) [] *Minimus PU (Red Guy Summoning Gene Burrows' Spirit; Alternate Timeline) & Ling Ling Sacrificing Themselves *Freeman (Ants While Covered in Honey) Reset *Memphis (Blown Up by Bomb) Reset *Birgit (Suicide) Reset *Frank (Crushed by Giant Cross) Reset *Shy (Crushed by Stone Gargoyle While Saving Dogs) Reset *Capu (Crushed by Stone Gargoyle While Saving Dogs) Reset *Suka (Fallen from Cut Tree to Cliff) Reset *Shawny (Taking Too Many Cigarettes) Reset *Snowman Harvey/Lepus (Melted, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *Spider Harvey/Hase (Squished by Giant Mother Superior, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *Genie Harvey/Arnab (Being Drunk to Death, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *Justice Harvey/Justitia (Suicide, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *Wendigo Harvey/Cherokee (Burned After Fur Removed, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *Dragon Harvey/Oryctolagus (Bled to Death and Melted, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *NPC Harvey/Nousagi (Blew His Head Up While Really Angry, then Fused with Harvey) Corruption *Lilli (Asylum Explosion; Alternate Timeline) Change *Mother Superior (Asylum Explosion; Alternate Timeline) Change *Edna Konrad (Asylum Explosion; Alternate Timeline) Change *Gerret Gordon Gardengore (Asylum Explosion; Alternate Timeline) Change *Dr. Marcel (Asylum Explosion; Alternate Timeline) Change *James' Cacnea (Toy Mafia; Alternate Timeline) Change *Snake (Died Saving Minimus; Alternate Timeline) Change *Ling Ling (Died Saving Minimus; Alternate Timeline) Change **UPCOMING *Haruka/Sailor Uranus Change *Michiru/Sailor Neptune Change Between Season 2 & 3 During Mov 3 Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *"All" (but Max, Stitch, Psycho, Seto Kaiba, Lucario, Sheriff, Sleet, Karnage, Batula, Snake, Nic, Maximus, Nemesis, Mary Cat, Warren, Pikachu, the Homestar Runner gang, Fred Fredburger, Kid and Toon versions of Link & Zelda, Courage, Shirly, Wolfos, Hope, the other bounty hunters, Meowth, Dr. Viper, Black Mamba, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Grumpy, Miss Chatterbox, Argit, Carl, Loud, Fifi, Oswald, Chibi Chibi, Sailor Starlights, and Galaxia) (Ramses in Psycho's Body) Death and Slab's Destruction *Ramses (Galaxia) [] *Sammun-Mak (Galaxia) [] *Hoagun-Ich (Galaxia) [] During Ch 11 Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 Between Season 3 & 4 *Snowman Harvey/Lepus (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Reset *Spider Harvey/Hase (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Reset *Genie Harvey/Arnab (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Timeline Reset[] *Justice Harvey/Justitia (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Reset *Wendigo Harvey/Cherokee (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Reset *Dragon Harvey/Oryctolagus (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Reset *NPC Harvey/Nousagi (Stabbed before Fusing with Harvey, Then Sacrificed Sentience) Reset *Scarlett (Died Falling while pregnant, then Chaos Heart Erasing her) Restored/Timeline Reset *Edna (Died Falling, then Chaos Heart Erasing her) Restored/Timeline Reset *Lilli (Died Falling, then Chaos Heart Erasing her) Restored/Timeline Reset *Dr. Marcel (Died Falling, then Chaos Heart Erasing him) Restored/Timeline Reset *Animatronics (Broke when Fell, then Chaos Heart Erasing them) Restored/Timeline Reset *Harvey (Broken Up from Fall & Lost Stuffing, then Chaos Heart Erasing him) Restored/Timeline Reset Between Mov 4 & Christmas Special 4 Between Christmas Special 4 & OAV 4 Between OAV 4 & Special 4 Between Special 4 & Ch 16 Between Ch 19 & 20 Between Season 4 & 5 Between Ch 22 & 23 *Darian/Tuxedo Mask/Endymion (Galaxia) [] Between Ch 23 & Special 5 Between Special 5 & Mov 6 Between Mov 6 & Ch 24 Between & Ch 24 & OAV 5 Between OAV 5 & Ch 25 Between Season 5 & 6 Between Mov 7 & Ch 26 Between Ch 26 & Ch 27 Between Ch 27 & Ch 28 Between Ch 28 & 29 Between Ch 29 & 30 Between Ch 30 & OAV 6 Between OAV 6 & Mov 8 Between Mov 8 & Special 6 UPDATE: Unknown Timeline *Santa (Sent to Hell) [] *Mama Bosco (Sam & Nack using Vinegar Bomb (accidentally)) [] *Bosco (Pedros (accidentally)) [] *Timmy Two-Teeth (Maimtron) [] UPCOMING: *Rigby (Mordecai; explained in It's Time~KNS Style, then Skips) Change, then Soul Restored from Death *Warren T. Cat (Max Sr.) Restored from Death *Snake (Teknophage) Restored from Death *Strong Bad (Mr. Strong; all four from Rigby to here in Over the Top~KNS Style) Restored From Death *Jack Sparrow (Dragged by Kraken) [] *Don Karnage (Dragged by Kraken) [] *Prometheus/Robo (F.A.T.E.; will be explained in Chrono Cross Adaption) [] *Lynx/Dark Serge (KNS) [] *Mordecai (Shen) [] *Mr. Tickle (Shen) [] *Sheriff (Shen) [] *Lucario (Shen) [] *Sleet (Shen) [] *Delete (Shen) [] *Wolf Boss aka Wolfgar (Shen) [] *Digidestined 01 & 02 (Shen) [] *Scar (in Persian body) (Katz) [] *Discord (Stoned by Mane Six & Phage) [] *Wallace (Sacrificed to Save Friends) [] UPCOMING Main Series Permanent Deaths (Killed By) Before Series Season 1 *Digimon Emperor (Stingmon) *Azala (Snake) *Queen Zeal (KNS & Team Spicer) *Etemon (KNS) *Devimon (KNS) *Hagitaka (Sailor Cluster Prime) *Soda Poppers (Explosion from Sailor Cluster Prime) *Metallicats (Explosion from Sailor Cluster Prime) *Vlad Plasmus (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Slythe (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Monkian (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Jackelman (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Auntie Roon (Queen Beryl from Crystal Pieces) *Hacker (MaloMyotismon) *MaloMyotismon (Young Shiek & Dynasmon) *Queen Metallia (Serenity, Sanford, Phage, Crystals, & Fallen Heroes' Spirits) Season 2 *Emerald (Sailor Moon) *Rubeus (Black Lady & Mr. Scatterbrain) *Wise Man (Crystals of the Past & Future) *Axem Rangers (KNS & Team Spicer) *Queen/Witch (Delete) *Majora's Mask (Him) *Wart (Grievous, then Hiram) *Fawful (Sailor Moon) *Jean-Claude (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Cackletta (KNS & Team Spicer) *Tabuu (KNS & Team Spicer) *Nightmare King (Nemo, Saturn (as Hotaru), KNS, & Team Spicer) *Clayton (Stealth Sneak) *Pastmaster (Maximus IQ) *Dark Kat (Gohan) *Father (Batula) *Shan-yu (Mushu & Miss Naughty) *Ursula (KNS) *Gaston (Xaldin) *Jafar (Iago) *Judge Doom/Yami Doom (Ernie the Giant Chicken) *Demona (Ansem's Machine) *Jareth (Ansem's Machine) *Azula (Ansem's Machine) *Goliath (Fused with Jake Long) *Elisa (Fused with Misty) *Dende Lee (Fused with Delete) *Imax (Fused with Atomic Betty) *Technus (Xemnas) *Darla Dimple (Cancer) *Max (CDD) (Cancer) *Basilisx (Xemnas) *Gorrath (Xemnas) *Xemnas (KNS & Team Spicer) *Queen of Hearts/Duchess (Mr. Nervous) *The Wizard (Cream, Alice, & Sailor Mercury) *Lucifer Cat (Dogs) Season 3 *Kisinian Blossom (Sailor Moon & Sailor Solaris) *Her (Sailor Senshi & Friends) *Panther King (Ze Professor & Heinrich) *Heinrich (Sonic Heroes) *Mojo Jojo ZIO (Greasy) *Evil Jack (KNS) *Hamsterviel (Eudiel) *Duchess (Eudiel) *Ultimoose (Eudiel) *Princess Snow Kaguya (KNS & Team Spicer) *Yertle the Turtle (Ayami) *Random Shroob (Ayami) *King Hippo (Ayami) *Eggplant Wizard (Ayami) *Aku (Samurai Jack & Snake) *Uglion (James) *Pride (Shadow) *Evil Dangley Deever (Him) *Gluttony (Teknophage) *Mother Brain (Samus) *Naraku (Inuyasha) *Shredder (Frieza) *Lactose (Dark Heart Bear) *Envy (Mimette) *Kaorinite (Mistress 9) *Dark Queen (Pharaoh 90) *Minions of Battletoads (KNS) *Bubsy Villains (Pharaoh 90) *Monkeyfist (Pharaoh 90) *Charlie Ho-Tep ZIO (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Mistress 9 (Sailor Saturn) *Chzo/Pharaoh 90 (Super Sailor Moon, Dynasmon, Sailor Saturn, & Master Sword) *Professor Tomoe (Pharaoh 90) Season 4 *Oogie Boogie (Super Sailor Moon) *Bonechill (Dino Viper) *Alpha (MIB) (Forced Fused with Dimentio/Armored Super Sailor Moon) *Dimentio (Armored Super Sailor Moon) *Cheese (Dimentio) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Darth Vader) *Yoda (Old Age) **UPCOMING: *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader UPCOMING Season 5 *Mr. Arrow *Scroop Season 6 Coming Soon... Side Stories Permanent Deaths (Killed by) Between Season 1 & 2 During Ch 8 Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 During OAV 2A Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Solomon Regret (Accidental Suicide) *Romeo (RomeoxJuliet) (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Criminal Quint (Br'er Fox) During OAV 2C Between OAV 2C Epilogues Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Nimnuel (Natalie) *Britney Lawson (Natalie) *Mrs. Pete (Natalie) *Riff Raff (Natalie) *Key Master (Edna and Friends) Between Season 2 & 3 *Charles Muntz (Accidental Suicide) During Mov 3 Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *Charlie Ho-Tep Prime (Accidental Suicide) *Sal Prime (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Max Prime (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Stitch Prime (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Psycho Prime (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Sarah Prime (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Angelilo Prime (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *The Devil's Playhouse Narrator (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Goldflipper (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *SkekZor (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Rocky Squirrel (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Bullwinkle Moose (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Secret Squirrel (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Morocco Mole (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *2 Stupid Dogs (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Girl Stinky Prime (Max Prime, Stitch Prime, & Psycho Prime) *Skun'kape Prime (Max Prime, Stitch Prime, & Psycho Prime) During Ch 11 Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 Between Season 3 & 4 *Snakelord? (Erases Himself from Existence) Between Mov 4 & Christmas Special 4 Between Christmas Special 4 & OAV 4 *Numbah 363 (Accidental Suicide) Between OAV 4 & Special 4 *Lotso (Swiper & Hiram) Between Special 4 & Ch 16 Between Ch 19 & 20 Between Season 4 & 5 Between Ch 22 & 23 Between Ch 23 & Special 5 Between Special 5 & Mov 6 Between Mov 6 & Ch 24 Between & Ch 24 & OAV 5 Between OAV 5 & Ch 25 Between Season 5 & 6 Between Mov 7 & Ch 26 Between Ch 26 & Ch 27 Between Ch 27 & Ch 28 Between Ch 28 & 29 Between Ch 29 & 30 Between Ch 30 & OAV 6 Between OAV 6 & Mov 8 Between Mov 8 & Special 6 Unknown/Upcoming *Ozzie (CT) (???) *Slash (???) *Flea (???) *Dragon God (???) *Lavos/Dream Devourer/Time Devourer (KNS & Team Spicer) *Count Dooku (Anakin) *Zira (Suicides) *Leon (Sacrificed to Save Friends) *Susan (Leon) *Shen (Accidental Suicide) *Juliet (Crashed Her Plane) *Willis Slim (Coming Soon) (More to Come) (All work in Progress) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi